The present machine is in the nature of an improvement over the harvesting machinery disclosed in the aforementioned patents which do not disclose mechanism for automatically maintaining the discharge end of the spout in proper discharging position with respect to the opening in the front end of the towed vehicle. With prior art machinery, difficulty has been encountered with manually adjusted discharge spouts which cannot be extended into the open end of the towed receiving vehicle, and one of the prime objects of the present invention is to provide a system in which the spout is so automatically controlled that it will never become misaligned with the opening in the front end of the towed vehicle.
One problem encountered with prior art machinery is the problem which arises when the towing and towed vehicles are moving across uneven ground and become so vertically misaligned that the spout no longer blows material into the receiving opening in the towed vehicle. Thus, an important object of the invention is to provide a harvester system wherein simple and reliable mechanism is provided for automatically ensuring that the position of the spout is adjusted to compensate for this vertical misalignment of the vehicles.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide easily and economically manufactured linkage systems of a highly reliable nature which can connect between the towing vehicle and the harvester blower tube and spout assembly of either newly manufactured or existing machinery, and which is easy to install and maintain.